


Let's go

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, dad!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: The Stark-Rogers family is running behind for something important.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Let's go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

“Boys, it’s time to go.” Steve was at the base of the steps tapping his foot away and checking his watch. 10 minutes until they would be late. No children yet. 

“Peter! Harley! Let’s go! Now!” Eight minutes, ugh, they definitely were going to be late now. Steve took the steps two at a time and slammed the door open. 

“What’s taking y’all so long.” Steve stopped in his tracks. Peter was crying and holding Tony’s glasses that he left him. How did he find them, Steve was going to give them to him after the funeral? Harley was trying to comfort him the best he could but was failing. Today was a really tough day for all of them but for Peter, it was like his world had shattered. Tony would have never said he had a favorite child, but Peter definitely was up there. These two were down in the lab all the time way past bedtime. Tony was the only one who could have comfort baby Peter. Peter was the first one there to watch his dad die. “Hey, bud, what do you have there?” Peter looked to his Pops kneeling next to his desk. 

“Oh, Dad’s glasses. I found them in your room when I was looking for my suit jacket. Sorry.” He tried to hand them back to Steve, but he just pushed them back into Peter’s hand. “No. Keep them, they are for you. When your ready he left you a message on there for you.” Peter looked up at him with his big brown eyes that often reminded him of Tony. Steve gave him a hug and told him to go finish getting ready. “Harley come here. Thank you so much bud. How are you feeling?”

“I’m alive Pops. I’m alive” All three of the Stark-Rogers men climbed into the black car. They held each other tight because it was just them now. Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw the photo of Tony. “Tony, I promised to take care of them. You raised them well.” A tear fell down his face.


End file.
